Rose's War
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: An Old enemy has returned, threatening life in all the universes. Rose must return from the parallel universe to warn the Doctor. I own nothing, all borrowed just for fun. Rated M for violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Standing on the precipice staring into the black endless abyss I look back at my life. My once wonderful and extraordinary life. At one time I had a family, I had friends and I had the most important person in the universe. I had the Doctor. The Doctor, the man who took me through time and space and to the furthest reaches of the universe. Who taught me a better way of life and a better way to live, and who I was completely and unequivocally in love with. But now I have nothing and now I am nothing. Just an empty, lifeless shell. The only thing I have left to tie me to who I was is a key. A small, silver, ordinary looking key. But there is nothing ordinary about what this key goes to. As I hold the key in my hand and prepare to jump in to the black nothingness I hear the only sound I have ever wanted to hear, the only sound that can reach me now. The grinding sound of the TARDIS's engines. He's found me...


	2. Calm before the storm

I awake with a start, almost jumping out of bed. I must have had a bad dream, although I cant remember any of it now. I look at the clock, it's 5:30 in the morning and I'll have to be getting up soon. I roll over to see me fiancee, John Smith; the doctor's double that grew from his hand and boy is that a long story, still fast asleep. I get up as quietly as I can trying not to wake him. Quickly and quietly I get dressed and go down stairs. Numbly I make my morning coffee. My mind drifting back over the events of the past year. It feels like a lifetime ago, but it's hard to believe that is has been only a year since the Doctor left me on that beach at Bad Wolf Bay and took off, forever sealing the rift to this universe. I have been trying to get on with my life and be happy with what and who I have. I snap out of it when I hear john getting up. I give him a quick smile when he comes down the stairs. He greets me with a kiss and asks me how long I've been up. Not very long I tell him. Other than a little small chat, we eat breakfast in silence. Adjusting to this life has been hard for both of us. I look at the clock on the wall, It's almost 6:30 and we have to get ready for work.

We both are working for Torchwood now. In this universe Torchwood has become something that stands for all that is good. We get ready and head out together. We continue with small chat on the way to work, I remind him that my mum and dad are coming over tonight to dinner. He rolls his eyes in the way that always makes me smile. When we get to the Torchwood building we give each other a quick kiss and head off to our respective departments. He works in intelligence and as a diplomatic liaison between earth and other planets. I work in Surveillance. We monitor the earths defense and radar satellites as well as keep tabs on all non-earth based life forms while they visit our planet.

I get to my station and get settled in, I turn on my radar screen while I read a few notes that were left on my desk. That when I hear it, the sound that will change my life forever. There is a bleep on the screen, not just a small little bleep, a massive bleep. A massive bleep that could mean only one thing. We have visitors, and a lot of them too. I put the call into defense and Intel and the alarms sound. I transfer the info and radar up to Intel and run up there to see what or who this could be. It's like a mad house up there, everyone running around looking through papers and files on know alien ships and everyone yelling out names of who they think it might be. That is when I see John, he is just standing there in the fray of it all with this look on his face that I cant quite understand. I walk up to him and ask him who they are. He whispers under his breath it can't be, then says I'm sorry. I pull his face to mine and look him in the eye's and ask him, What do you mean sorry? Who are they? He has a blank, almost terrified look in his eyes. I shake him to try and get him to snap out of it. His eyes come back into focus and he says the first word he (well, the Doctor) ever said to me. Run.

He tells me to get to the car and wait for him and that he will be right there. Now run. Not even thinking twice about it I do as instructed. I run to the car and wait, less that three minutes later he comes running out the door with a small duffel bag in his hand. He throws the bag in the back seat and we race off back home. I ask, no demand that he tell me whats going on. He sits in silence for a few minutes while we race through the streets of London on our way home. Then he begins to explain. He tells me that they are a race called the Gorlakks. That in the time of the Time Lords they were a legend, a myth, something that nightmares were made of. That they are the worst and most deadly and dangerous species of alien out there. They make the Daleks look harmless. He thought that they were just a legend, a scary story told to children on his planet. Filled with a sudden fear I listen as he explains that they were once a fabled cousin race to the Time Lords. Until they were corrupted by a evil leader who, like Davros the creator of the Daleks was fond of genetic experimentation and only believed in ruling by fear and destroying all that stood in his way. He explains to me that unlike the Time Lords, the Gorlakks could not regenerate and they coveted this ability. They also coveted the technology of the Time Lords. They wanted it all, and were willing to take it by force. Thus began the first Time War. It's raged on for two century's. Near the end of the war the Gorlakks were finally being pushed back and their numbers severely decimated, the Gorlakks new they were going to lose the war so they abducted two small Time Lord ships filled with civilians fleeing the war and disappeared. Never to be seen again, until now. For the rest of the drive we sit in silence, the atmosphere in the car is dripping in fear and anxiety.

We get to the house and he tells me to pack some clothing and food. I run upstairs and throw what I can into a suitcase then run into the kitchen and get what I can. I stop to ask him where we are going and he tells me that there is no time to explain right now and to get to the car. I tell him no, you will tell me whats going on right now. He tells me to get to the car and he will explain. We throw everything in the car and speed off. I ask him where are we going? He says that we have to run, we have to get as far away from here as we can. That they were coming for him and there was nothing that he could do about it other than try to escape. I ask him what about my parents, he tells me not to worry about them. That the Gorlakks wont be looking for them or any other humans, other than you. I ask him why would they look for me. He reminds me about the time I opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the full energy of the time vortex. A thing like that leaves a imprint on a person that will never go away and they will track it to find you. I ask him wont they just follow us where ever we run to? Without answering my question he tells me to grab the duffel bag out of the back seat and hand it to him. I do as he asks, still waiting for his answer. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a small metal case with a lock on it. He hands me the key from his front shirt pocket and I open the case. Nestled in the black foam interior of the case is a small little metal object the size a £1 coin and hand it to me. He explains to me that it is a form of chameleon arch that Torchwood has been working on and that when used it completely changes a person's DNA structure, thus completely changing every cell in there body and making them at least appearance wise look different. He hopes that by using this device the Gorlakks won't be able to track me. He tells me to me to just hold onto it and wait until we get to where we are going before I use it.

By now we are on the outskirts on London and speeding towards what look like old abandoned warehouses. He pulls right up to the smallest to the buildings and hit a button on the dash of the car which opens the large metal doors to the building and we dive strait in not slowing down until we are in and the doors are closing behind us. My eyes are slow to adjust to the dark of the warehouse, but when they do I see what looks like a small craft. Jumping out of the car, he grabs the bags and tells me to wait here for minute. He disappears into the craft with the bags. Less then a minute later I here the sound of the crafts engines starting and he comes running back out to get me. With a few quick instructions on how to use the chameleon device I stick it on the back on my neck. The moment it is attached I feel my body changing and my knees buckle as I fall to the ground. It's not exactly painful but at the same time it's not pleasant ether. The process take only moments, but the disorientation and light headiness takes much longer to go away. I look around for a mirror or reflective surface to see what I look like, but cant find anything. He helps me onto the craft as I am still slightly dizzy. The inside to the craft reminds me a little of the TARDIS. He sets me down in a seat and he starts working on the control panel of the craft. After adjusting the controls he walks to the door of the craft then turns to me with sadness in his eyes and says I love you and I'm so sorry and walks out the door. Before I can comprehend what is going on the door closes behind him and the engines start and the craft takes off.


	3. On the Run

I sit here still in shock of what has just happened. It takes me a few minutes to snap out of it. I jump and run to the controls to try and go back for him. He has locked the controls. Screaming and crying out, I break down on the floor. He has left me again. All of a sudden a holographic projection of him appears. This brings my sobs to a sudden stop as I wait for him to speak. He starts off by saying I love you so much and I wish there was another way but there isn't. He tells me that the controls will unlock when I get to a safe enough distance away from here. He goes on to tell me that I must find the real Doctor, that everything depends on me finding him and warning him of what is coming and not to try and come back for him because by the time I receive this message he will be dead, taking his own life so the Gorlakks cannot use him as a weapon. His parting words are I love you and find him. I sit on the floor of the craft staring at the space where the hologram was in total shock. Everything goes black.

I awake some time later, not knowing how long I have been out or where I am. I look at the controls and find that they are unlocked and I'm just drifting in space. I don't recognize any of the surrounding planets or stars. I'm lost. I start pouring through the ships navigation controls trying to find a familiar planet. Then I remember the one place in space that an opening to the other dementions had appeared several times. The Medusa Cascade. I look through the Navigation guild and find it. I set the ships course for the Medusa cascade and the engines start and I am off. I search the ship for anything that be used as a mirror and find one down a narrow hallway. I stand in front of the mirror looking down because I'm afraid to see what I look like. It takes me a moment to steady myself and the I look up. I'm shocked, but that is to be expected. My face is now more heart shaped than square, I have green eyes instead of my blue eyes. And my hair deep mahogany instead of my golden blond. My body is still slim, but with a more athletic build to it now. I mumble to myself saying wow. Then I realize even my voice has changed, my accent is gone and I almost sound American.

The journey to the Medusa Cascade will take several months so I settle in for a long journey. But I still cant shake the feeling that I'm being followed. Near the end of the second month of the journey my loneliness and boredom are bordering on madness. In an effort to stave this madness I'm sleeping most of the time, but even in my dreams my mind is going mad and that is when it happened.

One second I am in bed fighting against maddening dream and the next second I am thrown out of bed and onto the floor. Dazed and slightly confused it takes me to few seconds to realize that the ship has come to a complete standstill even though the engines where still running. I jump up off of the floor and run into the control room to find it occupied four unknown intruders. They look human like, but there faces are covered. Before I can ask they what they are doing here there is a sharp blow to the back of my head and everything goes black. I lose all since of time in the darkness.

All of a sudden I am wrenched awake by pain. Blinded by bright lights over my head it takes me a moment to realize that I am lying on a cold metal table in a brightly lite room. I cannot move anything but my eyes, though there is nothing holding me down. I am paralyzed, but I still feel pain. A pain like no other. I feel like I have been ripped in half and I don't understand how I can still be alive. I look around the room trying to figure out where I am and what is going on. That's when I see someone standing a few feet from me at a table filled with what looks like medical tools. He picks up what looks like a he picks up what looks like a small knife or scalpel and walks towards me.

Like the others that were on my ship his face is covered. I feel the cold metal of the blade touch my chest and know instantly what is about to happen. I'm going to be dissected! Alive! Pain rips through my body as he cuts me open and all I can do to save my sanity is close my eyes and wish for death to come swiftly. But death does not come, only pain. Pain that would kill a normal person, pain that should have killed me. Yet I am still alive. The last thing that goes through my mind before the darkness comes over me once again is the Doctor's face. My mind screams out for him to save, but I know he won't, I know he can't, no one can. Then once again darkness take over me.


	4. Imprisonment

I awake sometime later not knowing how long I have been out or where I am. I can move now but I'm in so much pain I that I don't want to move. I'm laying on my back on what feels like cold hard cement in what looks like a cage. My hands are cuffed together and tied to the ceiling of the cage over my head. I lay there trying to be as quiet as I can. All about me I hear crying and wailing. Apparently I'm not the only one imprisoned here. I drift in and out of conscientious hoping that the pain with go way, but it doesn't. I hear the sound of approaching foot steps and the top of my cage is opened. I am roughly pulled out of the cage and made to stand. I thought the pain was bad before, now it was unbearable. I felt like curling into a ball and dieing, but I was pushed forward made to walk. As I walked forward I saw thousands of cages like mine, most of them occupied.

They push me out a door and through a hall way. Half way down the hall way I stumble and fall, they pull me up by my hair and push me forward again. At the end of the hall way they push me through another door into a large circular room with many tiers of seats all around the side of the room and a large thrown like chair in the center of the room. The room is filled with thousands of these people, whoever they are. I'm pushed forward towards the thrown in the center of the room. I'm forced down onto my knees in front of the thrown. I wait in silence for what seems like ever for the person sitting on the thrown to do or say something. Finally he stands up and walks towards me and speaks. Where is he, where is the one who calls himself the Doctor he asks me. Where is the last child of Galafrey? You will tell me now. I sit there in stunned silence trying to figure out what to say. I quickly decided to pay the thick. I weakly ask back, Who is this Doctor and what is Galafrey? Do not play dumb with me, I know that you are acquainted with the the Doctor, now where is he he says. I'm telling you I don,t know who this Doctor is. I swear. I'm just a nobody, a nobody from the earth colones on beta 17, I say. Don't lie to me, I know who you are. Rose Tyler of earth. Now I will ask you again, where is the Doctor? I sit there in silence with my eyes closed trying to steady myself and think of that to say. He steps closer to me and says, I will ask you one more time, Where is the Doctor?

I open my eyes and look up at him with all the strength I can muster I practically growl at him saying, you may torcher me and you may kill me, but you will NEVER get to him. As long as there is people out there who believe in him and care about him he will always be out of your grasp. He laughs a dark, menacing laugh and says, you are right about one thing. You will be torchered, you will be torchered over and over. But you will never die, you can never die. But you will wish that you could and when we find the Doctor we will have the pleasure of watching him suffer as he watches helplessly while you are torchered till the end of all time. Stunned I ask, what do you mean I cant die? I mean exactly what I said, you can not die. We have medically altered your body so you will never die. I want to cry. So I ask you again, where is the Doctor? Filled with such rage, I look up and spat at him. He hits me a crossed the face throwing me back off my knees and onto the floor. I wipe my hands across my face and find blood. I laugh a little sarcastic laugh at him and say, is that the best you can do? He looks over to one to the people to brought me in here and says, is the device attached? The person responds, yes. Attached and ready. He laughs and says, let the fun begin.

He slowly strides back to his thrown and opens a console on the arm of his chair, hits a button and then all there is is pain. Pain like no other. I feel like every cell in my body is being dipped in acid. I feel like I'm being burned alive though there is no fire. The pain is beyond belief. I can feel my body flaying and flopping on the floor trying to escape the pain with no avail. When the pain finally becomes too much to bare everything goes out and I think to myself that the sweet relief of death has finally come to set me free. If only I was that lucky.


	5. The Endless Death

I awake sometime later in the same operation room that I was first in when I was brought to hell. Unlike the first time I'm not paralyzed, but I am restrained to the table by metal cuffs on my wrists and ankles. I'm not alone in the room; standing with their back to me is another one of my tormentors. When the person turns around their black veil covering their face is up and I can see that it is not only female, but human like. When she realizes that I am awake she quickly lowers her veil. She has what looks like a cloth in her hands as she walks up to me. She places the cloth on my forehead; it is cool and damp and feels wonderful on my overheated face. Gathering up what strength I can I plead with her and say, please, please help me. I need to get out of here. She shushes me and says that we will both get in trouble if we are caught talking. I plead with her again.

This time she responds by saying why would I help you, you are the enemy. You are one of the people we have fought millennium. You are Galafreyan. I look at her in a stunned stupor. I almost let out a hysterical laugh and say; you think I'm a Galafreyan? I'm nothing but a human, a plain human. She looks at me with total disbelief and says; you can fool me. I hear your two hearts and I can smell the residue left by the time vortex on you. Please you have to believe me, I am not Galafreyan. First off I only have one heart. As I say this I look down and see what looks like a scar in the middle of my chest and remember feeling that bade on chest and the pain of being cut open when I first was in this room. I scream out through my tears; what have you done to me. I should have only one heart. I am human. Then how do you explain the time vortex residue?

I steady myself and say, that's because I have traveled in time in a TARDIS. So you admit it you are a Time Lord an enemy to my people, the Gorlakks. With a shot of fear to my body I say, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I am telling you the truth. I am not a Time Lord. My name is Rose Tyler from the Planet earth. Yes I have been in a TARDIS, but that is because I used to travel with a Time Lord. A man who goes by the name the Doctor. I started to say that he was the only man I have ever truly loved and how much he meant to me, but stopped myself short because the pain those words would have caused me knowing that I shall never see him again as well as it could be used help them find him. She responds by saying, then where is he now. If you meant that much to him why are you here, why hasn't he saved you yet? I swallow back the sob is rising in my throat and say, Because we were separated, I got pulled into another parallel world and then the opening was closed behind me forever (only telling her a half-truth). Even if I could find another opening, there are so many parallel worlds that it would take many lifetimes to find the right one.

There is a minute of silence between us, me holding back the sobs of pain and heartache, her probably trying to find another angle on her questioning. Then she asks, so you are really telling me the truth? You are not a Time Lord? The why do you have two hearts? I recant the story about being taken off of my ship and waking up in this same room and the person cutting me open while I was still awake. She shutters lightly and says I've heard rumors of medical experiments and things like that, but I didn't want to believe it. Why are they doing this to you, if you are just a human, what do they want from you? I hesitate then say, they want the Doctor. Then she asks, why is he so important, he is just one Time Lord. Why would they go through all of this for just one Time Lord? Then I tell here; knowing full well that these words may seal my fate, he is the only Time Lord, the last of Time Lords. The last child of Galafrey. She stands there stunned for a second then stutters out the words, what do you mean the last of the Time Lords? He can't be the last.

Suddenly we hear approaching footsteps and she quickly tells me to close my eyes and act like I'm unconscious and that we will talk more when it is safe. I do as she says and close my eyes and let my body relax. I hear another person enter the room and walk up to me. Then walk over to where she had been standing a moment ago and says, is she ready yet? The Supreme Gorlakk grown impatient. She responds by saying, no she is still unconscious and weak with fever. He lets a little disgusted, impatient grunt then says, fine, you will inform me the moment she is awake. I want her put back in her holding cage now. I feel two strong arms lift me up under my arms and half carry, half drag me then drop me in a heap on the cold hard cement. My hands are lifted up and tied to the top of my cage again and the cage top closed. I lay there waiting and listing for any sign of being watched.

After a few minutes of silence I slowly crack open one eye to find that I am there alone. I let out a little sigh of relief. At least I can have a little time to rest before they come back for me and continue the torcher. Right then and there I decide that I am not going to spend the rest on eternity like this, I refuse to believe that this is my fate. I will escape and I will find my way to the Doctor, no matter how long it takes. I drift in and out of a restless sleep for what seems like days until I am roughly pulled out of my cage and dragged back down that same hallway to that same large circular room. As like before the questioning was centered around the whereabouts of the Doctor. In response to their questions, I just sat there quietly and stared at them. When they grew tired of my silence they used the same device as before. Unlike before, I did not pass out right away. Though I wish I had. After hours of this torcher they dragged me back to my cage. This becomes routine. I had no way to mark the days or months or years that passed during all of this. I rarely saw that one woman that showed me a small spark of compassion and when I did see her there was really no chance to talk. As time flowed on my hope began to dwindle as well as my sanity. Pain was the only thing I felt now, not just physical pain. But this deep down saddening pain, knowing that as the time passed on my chances of ever escaping and finding the Doctor are fading away.


	6. Escape

One fateful day after a long torcher session I was brought back to that brightly lite medical room. After I was strapped to the table the two guards left. A few minutes later someone else entered the room. They walked up to me and lifted their black veil. It was that same woman. She told me in a hushed voice to be quiet and listen. I did as she said and listened She told me that she would help me escape, but we would have to hurry. Out from under her robes she pulled out two piles of clothing. One I recognized as my clothing and the other was a robe and veil like her's. I put my clothing on quickly and then put the robes over them. She turned to me and extended her arm and opened up her hand as if to give me something, laying in the palm of her hand was a small silver key on a long chain. The TARDIS key. I look at it in disbelief. I say where did you get that, I thought I lost it. She responds when they first brought you here I took it. I don't know why, but I just took it. Now I know why, I was meant to keep it safe for you. I grab it quickly and put it around my neck and tuck it under my robes.

She tells me to wait here for a second while she goes and checks the hallway. When it's clear she motions for me to follow her quickly. As swiftly, but calmly as we can we walk down the hallways. I have no clue where we are going, but she seams to know where. We finally reach what looks like a large docking bay filled with small, sleek crafts. When we get to the one closest to us she turns around and hands me a small bag and says that there is some provisions and few other things I might need in there. Slightly confused I say, you are coming with me right? She says no, the only way you will be able to get out of here is if someone makes a diversion and that someone has to be me. I am about to argue with her, but I know she is right. I give her a quick goodbye and hug and tell her that I will never forget her.

I climb into the ship and start the engines. As I take off and start heading for the open docking bay doors alarms start going off and the doors start to shut. All of a sudden there is large explosion near where she had been standing and the docking doors shudder and stop closing. I know she is gone, that she gave her life so I could escape. I will not allow her to have died in vain. I punch the controls and go zipping out of the docking bay and into open space. As quickly as I can I put in the concordance for the Medusa Cascade into the ships controls and set the speed as I high as it can go, know that it wont take them very long to find out that I have escaped.

Within less that 20 minutes I can see the Medusa Cascade in the distance and my heart fills with hope. As I get closer to it I see a small opening in the fabric of time, it should be large enough for me to get through. I set the coordinates for the opening and head strait for it. I'm within moments of reaching the opening when there is an explosion on the left side of my ship and I start to spin out of control. They have not only caught up with me, but they have shot out one of my engines. Luckily I'm too close to the opening for them to stop me and I slip through to the other universe. Unfortunately I'm loosing control of the ship and heading for the closets planet on the other side of the opening. As I enter the atmosphere I try to slow the ships dissent and prepare of a crash landing.

I'm not really sure how I survived the crash, but all I do remember is waking up several yards from the smoldering wreckage of the ship. I slowly get up and try to dust myself off and realize that my left arm is broken. It hurts, but I have had worse pain. I locate the bag that was given to me and pull out the robe and make a sling out of it. Knowing I must find some way off this planet before they find the ships wreckage and subsequently me. I head out to find any sort of civilization. This planet is barren, there are no trees, pants, or animals and a very low level of oxygen. There are frequent rumbles from the ground beneath me and I start to wonder if there is any kind of life on this planet. I feel like I have been walking for days and every muscle in my body is beyond sore. My feet are covered in blisters and the pain in my arm is become worse and I fear that it may be infected. By the 9th day of walking I am out of food, water and hope.

In the distance I see what looks like a canyon, as I get closer I realize that it is more than just a canyon. It is the heart of this planet, a slowly turning black hole. I walk up to the edge and just stand there and stair into the endless nothingness of the back hole. With no hope of rescue and no way to die, I have nothing left. I make up my mind and decide that all there is left is for me to do other than just jump. Just step off the edge and fall forever. I take the TARDIS key off of around my neck and hold it tightly in my hand and say my goodbyes to the world, to my family and saving the best for last. The Doctor, my Doctor. As I feel the tears streaming down my face and prepare to jump. I am caught short by a familiar grinding sound behind me. I'm convinced that I have finally lost my mind and not sure if I want to let my heart hope that this is true; that he is actual here, I slowly turn to see the TARDIS less that 10 yards away from me. In total disbelief I see the door open and the Doctor step out. He just stands there looking at me and looking slightly confused. I stand there starring at him not knowing if this is real or a hallucination. I take a few stumbling steps towards him and mouth out the word doctor and collapse. Everything goes black as last of my failing strength and sanity leave me.


	7. Message on the Psychic Paper

The Doctor is sitting alone in his TARDIS just staring off, letting his mind drift back over the events of the last few years and wishing he could go back and do so many things differently. Mainly wishing he could go back and not leave rose in that parallel universe. Lately she been the only thing on his mind and he misses her every day. He tells himself that he is happy knowing that she is safe and happy with his double. But he knows it is a lie, he knows that no matter how long he lives for and no matter how many traveling companions he has he will forever feel alone without her. He hears the door to the TARDIS open and sees Jack Harkness walk in. He has been traveling around with Jack for a few months now, ever since he saved Jack from the cannibal woman of planet Falanar.

Jack walks up to him and says alright doc, I got all the supplies we needed and we can head off. The Doctor just sits there staring off deep in thought and not even listing to him. Jack gives his shoulder a little shake and says you alright doc? The Doctor shakes it off and says yeah, just thinking about, well, just thinking about stuff That's all. Jack looks at him and says your not thinking about stuff, your thinking about her. About Rose. The Doctor sighs and says yeah, true right. Trying to change the subject he asks Jack if he is ready to go, obviously missing what jack had said a few minutes before. When ever you are, jack says in response.

The Doctor gets up and goes to the controls, but before he and punch in the coordinates for their next destination a small alarm goes off letting the Doctor know that there is a incoming message. He walks over to the screen, but there is nothing on it. He pick up the phone, but one again there is nothing. Confused, he feels a slight tickle in his left side coat pocket and pulls out his psychic paper. Scrolled on the paper is the message "Goodbye world and goodbye Doctor". Now very confused, worried and not knowing who the message is from he shows it to Jack. Jack asks if it could be from Rose? The Doctor says no, there is no way to get a message from that universe to this one. Who ever it is, there is nothing I can do for them, not knowing where they are.

As he get ready to continue putting the coordinates for their next destination into the TARDIS's controls the TARDIS suddenly starts to take off on it's own. After a few minutes they lands roughly and the Doctor wonders what just happen. He asks Jack if he is alright. Jack responds saying yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a little warning before we take off like that again. The Doctor says I didn't do anything, The TARDIS took off by it's self. Might as well go out and see where we are. He steps out onto the desolate planet and sees a woman standing a few yards from him with her back to him and standing on the edge of a cliff. The first thing that goes through his mind is that she is going to jump and he as to try to stop her. As he thinks this, she turns to look at him.

There are tears streaming down her face and she looks like she has been through a war. She takes a few steeps towards him and he sees her mouth the word doctor before she collapses. The Doctor runs over to the strange woman and tries to catch her before she hits the ground, but he is a little to slow and she hits the ground with a muted thud. He drops to his knees at her side and rolls her on to her back so he can assess whether she is alive or not. Thankfully she is still breathing. He brushes her deep mahogany hair back to see to that her face is haggard and very sunken in. He know that she needs help and quick. He yells out to jack for help. Jack comes running out of the TARDIS to find him kneeling next to a strange woman.

The Doctor tells him that she needs help. Who is she? jack asks. I don't know, but I have a feeling that she is the one I got the message from on the Psychic paper, although I have no clue on how. All I know is that she needs help, so help me get her into the TARDIS, but be careful of her left arm, I think it may be broken. Together they lift her up and carry into the TARDIS. They lay her down on the floor near the control center and the Doctor tells Jack to stay with her and keep her as comfortable and still as he can. Jack asks him what they are going to do with her and the Doctor says that they are going to take her to the only doctor he can trust with something like this. Martha Jones. While the Doctor tries to contact Martha, Jack sit with the woman trying to figure out who she is.

Then Jack sees that she is holding something in her hand with a long silver chain connected to it. He reaches for her hand to see what the object is and when he does he realizes that whatever it is she is holding onto it so hard that it is making her hand bleed. As the blood comes dripping down the chain he slowly pries her fingers apart until the object falls to the floor with a clanging sound of metal. Jack picks up the object by the chain and studies it for a second, almost instantly realizing what it is. Coated in blood is a key to the TARDIS. Jack yells for the Doctor; who had just gotten off the mobile with Martha, to come over here. As he approaches, jack says I thought you said you don't know who she is. The Doctor responds I don't, I have never seen her before in my life. Jack asks, then why does she have a key to the TARDIS? Holding up the blood coated key for the Doctor to see. The Doctor looks at the key then looks at her then back to the key and says I don't know, I just don't know. But I will find out not only who she is, but what has happened to her. But first things first, she need medical help and fast.

He runs back to the TARDIS's controls and punches in Martha's location and yells back to Jack to hold onto her just in case it is a bumpy ride. It take they less than 5 minutes to reach there destination. The Doctor tells Jack to stay with her while he goes and finds Martha. By this time she is stirring and trying to wake up, Jack continues to hold her down fearing that she may hurt herself further if she moves too much. Her eyes flutter and open. She stares at him for a second then as tears wells up and spills over her eyes she whispers his name then falls back unconscious. Jack just sits there, not knowing what to say or do and realizes that somehow this person who nether he or the Doctor know seems to know them both.


	8. The Truth

A few minutes later the Doctor returns to the TARTIS with Martha. Martha doing a quick visual assessment of the woman ask for her to be moved to one of the beds down in the sleeping quarters. Doing as instructed the Doctor and Jack carefully pick her up and move her. After laying her on one of the beds they are both shooed out of the room by Martha. Standing in the Hallway jack recants the story about her waking up and seeing him and saying his name. Doc, I don't know how this is possible, but someone we both don't seem to know knows both of us. The doctor just shakes his head and says "I just don't know. The way she looked at me when we found her on that planet was like she was looking directly into my soul. Everything in me is telling me that I know her, but I don't". Come on, lets find something to do and let Martha do her job Jack says.

Martha gently unties the makeshift sling that is on the woman's arm so she can examine it. After a thorough examination of the arm she determines that it is broken just below the elbow and places a splint on it. Moving on she checks the various other cuts, bruises and wounds, finding most of the to be fairly superficial and they should heal quickly. While examining the back of her neck she finds what looks like small puncture wounds in a circular pattern and the flesh within the circle burnt. While examining it closer she sees that there is something right under the skin, she carefully removes it and examines it. It is a small circular metal object that look somewhat like a microchip with the letter T on it. She sets it to the side so she can finish the examination. She draws some blood, then takes out her stethoscope so she can check her heart. While listening to her heart she hears something odd, something she has heard only once before, the echo of a second heart beat. Slowly she moves her stethoscope over to the other side of the woman's chest, but as she does this she feels something odd on the woman's chest. She lifts the woman's shirt to find a scar going down the center of her chest. Lowering her shirt back down, Martha looks at the woman with pity and shakes her head saying, what has been done to you. Taking out her portable x-ray she confirms that the woman has two hearts, but can see the scar tissue from where the second heart was surgically implanted. Finishing up the examination Martha gently washes the dirt and grime off the woman's face and out of her cuts. Now all that is left is to tell the Doctor and Jack her findings.

Martha walks into the main room of the TARDIS to find both the Doctor and Jack waiting for her. They both look up at her waiting for her to talk. With a sigh she begins to tell them everything. The injury's, wound's, everything. Then she tells them about the metal disc on the back of her neck and shows it to them. When Jack sees it he know exactly what it is. It's a chameleon device, Torchwood London was developing it, but they never finished it. How could she have a working version of it. Martha asks him what it does. He tells her that once placed on the back of your neck it takes a sample of your blood then randomly changes the DNA in your body. It was labeled as the best undercover disguise ever. But this one looks like it has been damaged. The original DNA sample has been destroyed, which means who ever she is this is what she is going to look like from now on. Do I even want to know where that got that bit of technology from, the Doctor asks. He sighs and asks Martha if there is anything else. She hesitates then says yes there is one more thing. When I was checking her heart I heard something odd, a kinda echo. What do you mean a echo the Doctor asks. She takes a deep breath and says, a echo of a second heart. The Doctors face is a mask of shock and he shudders out, what do you mean a second heart, she can not have a second heart. That is impossible. Martha puts her hand up to calm him down and says, She was not born with it, someone implanted it there, someone did this to her, who ever she is.

The Doctor stands up and says I think it is about time we find out who she is, don't you? As he says this the Doctor runs over to one of the storage grates under the floor and pulls out a large trunk. He opens it and starts riffling through it until he produces four helmets like things that are covered in wires and are all connected to each other by a long, thick cord. Jack and Martha both ask him what is that and how will it help us find out who she is? The Doctor explains as they head to the room where the strange woman is. He says that each of us put one of these things on and we will be projected into her memories. It will start off with her most recent memory and go back from there. I can control how far and how fast we go back with this. He shows them what looks like a TV remote. We will be like ghosts in her memories, not only seeing everything she saw, but also feeling some of what she felt, emotion wise that is. So brace yourself, this may get intense. He put a helmet on, places one on the woman's head then hands the other two to Jack and Martha. Once they have theirs on he asks them are you ready? They both say yes. He says ok, here we go as he presses the button on the remote.

Everything was like it was in rewind, we watched everything that just happened, everything we just did, but it was like we were on the outside watching in. When it go to the point where the woman was standing on the cliff; before the Doctor arrived, we stopped to watch. We watched her take the TARDIS key off of around her neck and hold it to her heart; well hearts, and say her goodbyes to the world and to the Doctor. We need to go further back the Doctor says. He pushes the button again and once more we are in rewind. We see her crawling away from the smoldering wreckage of what we can only guess was her ship. We stop once again to watch her as she is in some sort of space craft docking bay and talking to a mysterious looking person veiled so we could not see their face. We listen in as she thanks her the veiled person for helping her escape and promises her that as soon as she finds the Doctor that they will find a way to free her and others that are imprisoned here. Jack says so whoever she is, she was at one time imprisoned here; wherever here is. The question is why was she imprisoned? I don't know, but we need to find that out too, the Doctor says. He hits the button again and in a blur they go further back into her memories.

They finally stop at a point where she is being dragged down a hallway and into a large circular room. They watch as she is forced to kneel before a large thrown in the center of the room. After a few minutes the person occupying they thrown gets up and walks over to her and begins to speak. As he begins his questioning about the whereabouts of the man called the Doctor, the Last child of Galafrey; the Doctor realizes in horror that whoever this woman is she is her because of him and that all of what has happened to her is because of him. As they continue to listen, the woman denies knowing any one called the Doctor and claims to be a simple minded person from the earth clones of Beta 17. Obviously this woman's captors see right through her lie and what he says next reviles her true identity. You think you can fools me with your little genetic disguise. I know who you are, Rose Tyler of Earth. Now tell me where he is, where is the doctor? The three of them just stand there; with the look of horror and shock on their faces, not knowing what to say or do other than continuing to watch. She says, do you think the fact that you know who I am changes anything, I will never tell you where the Doctor is. You may torcher me and you may kill me, but you will NEVER get to him. Well you are right about one thing at least; you will be tortured. But you will never die, only wish that you could die. Through are skilled art of genetic manipulation we have not given you two hearts like the Time Lords you love so much, which will prevent you from ever dying. But unlike the Time Lords, you cannot regenerate into a new person. You will forever look the way you do, now that we destroyed that changing capability of you chameleon device. And once we do capture the Doctor, we will has the great satisfaction of making him helplessly watch you be tortured. With those last words she spits at him and they watch as she is hit a crossed the face, thrown back and bleeding. They watch as she lays there for a few seconds dazed before is pulled back up onto her knees by hair. The man at the thrown says I grow tired of this, now we will have some fun and see how long it take before you break and tell us what we want to know.

He motions to one of the guards at her side and they watch while he forces her head down and puts a round metal object on the back of her neck. She lets out a muffled sob as the metal clamps pierce her skin. Now I will ask you one more time, where is the Doctor? She just sits there in silence, staring at him. He lets out a menacing laugh and says, we will see how long your silence lasts. They watch him as he walks back to his throw and sits down. He opens what look to be a control panel on the arm of the thrown, looks back down at her then presses a button on the control panel. The second he presses that button they watch in horror as; the woman that they now know is Rose, let out a ear shattering scream and flop and twist uncontrollably on the ground as if she was being electrocuted. Not wanting to see anymore the Doctor takes off his helmet, cutting the link to all helmets.

Dropping to his knees at her bed side, The Doctor gently picks up her hand and cradles it in both of his hands. Jack whispers to Martha, We should give him his space and they quietly exit the room. After they have left the room, the Doctor gets up and sits on the side of the bed next to her. He gently brushes a few loose hairs away from her face and says "I'm sorry" Knowing that there isn't time to wait for her to wake up and let him know who did this to her, he places his hands on the side of her head and waits to be hit by the full force of her memories.

The first thing he see's is her standing on that same cliff edge on the strange desolate planet he found her on, but it is the proper her. The same Rose he remembered. She smiles at him and begins to speak. Hello Doctor, first off, I have missed you so much, but all those pleasantries will have to wait. I have a message to deliver to you from yourself, or your double that is. If you take the TARDIS key that is in my possession; and hopefully it is, and place it into the control center and the message will play. Act fast, there isn't time to waist. I love you. With those last three words everything fades away. He takes his hands of the sides of her face and gently lowers her head back down onto the pillows. He leans over and kisses her on the forehead and gets up. He runs out of the room to the control center to find both Jack and Martha sitting there and quietly talking. They both look up at him a bit worried as he runs into the room, wondering if Rose is ok. The Doctor asks Jack what he did with the TARDIS key that Rose had? I got it right here jack says. Stands up and pulls it out of his pocket and hands it to the Doctor. The Doctor takes it and places it into the control center. A few seconds later a holographic image of himself; his double actually, appears and begins to speak.

If you are getting this message then you have saved Rose from an unfortunate fate that should not have existed. The woman you are caring for now is Rose Tyler, but with a Chameleon Implant to change her DNA to camouflage herself against an enemy that belongs to legend: even to the Time Lords.

In the Parallel world, both Rose and I worked for Torchwood where we had perfected the Chameleon Implant, and where I was secretly working on rebuilding a functional TARDIS, but the Earth was visited by a species named the Gorlakks; if it hasn't dawned on you now Doctor then it should fast, because the legends are true. The Gorlakks have returned to continue the events of the first Time War unknowing of what happened to Galafrey . I gave Rose the Chameleon Implant to hide her for a time, but the Gorlakks are cleaver. If you have her now then she has undergone so much that should have shattered her fragile human mind, and I have long since destroyed myself to stop the Gorlakks from reaching their ultimate goal. It is the most I can for the universe, but I am limited in this universe, and in this human body.

Remember Doctor, the Gorlakks are cleaver; they would have worked out that Rose has escaped this reality to a parallel reality and it is only a matter of time before they breach that one and come after you. Save yourselves, Save Rose… Good Luck. The Hologram fades away and disappears leaving all three of them there in silence. Jack finally breaks the silence by asking the Doctor who are the Gorlakks? With a distant look in his eyes the Doctor begins to tell the tale of the Gorlakks and the first time war. He explains that until now he thought the Gorlakks and the stories about the fist time war were just that, stories. Stories told to the children of Galafrey as ghost stories are told to the children of earth. For how could there be a race of creatures out there that are so hateful, so with out remorse or companion that they make the Daleks look kind. Martha breaks the Doctors rant to ask, so what are we going to do? Those things are coming here, how do we stop them? How were they stopped before? As the story goes we didn't stop them; we were developing a way to send them into the void and keep them there and we had it almost finished, but they just disappeared. It was like they just completely dropped out of time and space. Until now. Jack asks, well how were they going to trap them? Can we use that same way to trap them now?

The Doctor shakes his head and says, the only way to make a stable opening to trap them in there is with at least two fully established Time Lords and me being the last...He pauses for a second deep in thought and pacing back and fourth. Wait, if I..no I cant, well, no, yes, no, yes, yes I can. I'm not suppose to, and the Time Lords made very strict rules about it, but I'm the last of them. So to hell with it. Martha asks the Doctor, what the hell are you going on about? We need more than one Time Lord to make an opening right? So if I was to use Jack's time jumper to go back to one or more of my previous self's and bring them back to this time we could in theory make the opening and trap the Gorlakks. Or just rip the whole time time vortex and universe in half, but I'm hoping for the ladder. Jack looks at the Doctor questioning his sanity and preparing to argue but the Doctor stopped him short by saying, I don't have time to argue this with you Jack. I have to act now. Jack sighs and hands the time jumper to the Doctor. The Doctor straps it on, then punches in the destination and says, I'll be right back. With a flash of light he is gone.


	9. The Three Doctors

The Doctor (number 9 in regenerations, but we will call him Doctor 1 for now) enters the TARDIS after leaving Rose and that bumbling ape Micky on earth, he walks to the controls and sets them for Barcelona; the planet not the city, but before he can finish setting the destination a odd man appears out of nowhere. Who are you and how did you get into my TARDIS he asks the stranger. The man walks right up to him and says Ah, there you are. Let me guess balding hair, big ears, leather jacket and the ol' theme for the ol' girl… you must be the doctor! Doctor 1, running his hand through his hair Pauses and says I still got hair you know! And quit changing the subject, now do you care to explain yourself? Who are you and how did you get on my TARDIS? After a closer look at the stranger he realizes that he is a Time Lord and says you can start by telling me how you survived the Time War. Doctor 4 sighs and says are you quit finished now; blimey I forgot about how much I used to just ramble on, Right… I'm the Doctor, well… more exactly I am you. Or who you are going to be. Doctor 1 Pauses for a second and says if you are me, then why are you crossing your own time line? Doctor 4 says there is no time to explain; not with an important life at stake as well as an entire universe. Besides even the Time Lords did this trick once. Common gimme your arm! Doctor 4 advances towards Doctor 1 reaching out for an arm. Doctor 1 says No Wait! He protests and steps back, but Doctor 4 grabs Doctor 1's arm and manipulates the controls on a wrist band. Doctor 1 shouts out wait, but it's too late, in a flash they disappear.

Doctors 1 and 4 materialize in the TARDIS again to see Doctor 3 standing there manipulating the controls. Doctor 3 says hello, I'm the doctor, and who might you be? Wait wait wait…don't tell me...cant be the Dream Lord again; I mean he has poor taste as it is but playing on previous versions of myself I mean there are better ways to reach me. Doctor 4 rolls his eyes and says Blimey I forgot how dull and over critical I was. Doctor 1 looks over Doctor 3 with a critical eyes and says you mean I have to look forward to putting up with a chin that wont end and a bow tie? Doctor 4 leans over to Doctor 1 and says don't get me started…especially about the Fez…Doctor 3 smiles and says oh did I mention I got myself another Fez? Yea I got it from...oh never mind… anyway who are you? And how did you get aboard my TARDIS? Doctors 1 and 4 both say you mean my TARDIS! all three doctors stare at all together. Doctor 2 says Right… Now that we are all here introductions all around. I am the Doctor… well the doctor who came before you and after you… long story that started when…right…the strapping balding man is the Doctor. Doctor 4 says while nudging his head to the right)… and you are definitely the Doctor, he says nodding forward. Doctor 1says O'y, I still got hair you know. Doctor 3 says. Three Doctors; if I didn't know better I would go in to get my head examined by Sigmund himself; but even he make me sound normal…blimey…Doctor 4 says yea well… he has good reason. Doctor 2 continues, Anyway… you both appeared in my TARDIS, and I would like to know how if it is all right? Doctor 1 looking at Doctor 3, says so far this bloke has just stirred me around all day without actually saying anything… Are you ever going to give us a straight explanation Doctor? Doctor 2 stares at Doctor 3 and says,yes why don't you get to it Doctor? If there is anything I learned from you it is that it is better to get to the point as fast as you can, or if you cant then you don't bother at all. Are you saying that I have to suffer these issues all over again, blimey; I'm not looking forward to that. Doctor 1 pipes up and says, I agree; I think you are about due for an explanation mate.

Doctor 3 takes a deep breath and looking grave he says two words. Rose Tyler…Doctor 2 looks stunned, while Doctor 1 looks confused. All Doctor 2 can say is, it cant be…how? Doctor 1 still confused says. you mean that incredibly dense blonde ape I just left on the streets of London a few minutes ago with that other ape Micky? Both Doctors 2, 3 stare at Doctor 1 as if he insulted them both and say, Don't you dare say anything bad about her, you don't know her like we do. Doctor 1, a little taken back sighs and says, ok so she is a little more important than some random ape…Doctor 2 turns to Doctor 3 and says wait, how was she able to cross over back to this dimmention? Doctor 1 looks at them both wide eyed and says wait...What are you two going on about? Ignoring Doctor 1's question, Doctor 3 turns to Doctor 2 and says I just don't know, we found her on a dying planet, and there was a message from my double; the one that grew from my hand, warning me about the return of the a ancient enemy. Doctor 3 sighs and says, they hurt her, bad. They torchered her for who knows how long, trying to get her to tell them where I was. But she would not tell them. She narrowly escapes. Doctors 1 and 2 both ask, who is this ancient enemy, who did those things to her? Doctor 3 takes a deep breath and says, The Gorlakks...Doctor 2 says, the Gorlakks are just a legend… how can they be true? Doctor 1 looks into the distance and says the events of the first time war were never truly told except that the Time Lords barely escaped it. If they return then they bring the entire first Time War with them. It would be like unlocking the events of last Time War, unlocking the Moment.

Doctor 2 looks at the distance and chuckling lightly under his breath says, unlocking the last War… Right…Wide eyed, Doctor 1 says. Fantastic… Doctor 2 looks over to Doctor 3 and says so why risk crossing your own personal time line to get us? Doctor 3 says do you recall how the Time Lords were going to end the time war? By trapping the Gorlakks in the void, it takes more than just one Time Lord to open and maintain a rift large enough to trap them again. Back then Galafrey was free and the Time Lords were many. The Gorlakks are returning now, and in our own personal lines, we are only one. It's a risk for the safety of all universes or if we do nothing all the universes will be destroyed. And more importantly Rose. Doctor 1 looks at the other two Doctors and says, Look I may not have experienced what you both have seen, but I cant understand what possible significance that dense blonde ape may have for the universe as we know it. Why is she so important? Doctor 3 says in a sad, hushed voice If I could, I would explain what she means to me, or us. But there is no time right now for a full history lesson, we need to go. Raising his arm to show the Time Vortex Manipulator. Doctor 3 says this is a Time Vortex Manipulator, a piece of the 51st century, and it is how I was able to reach the two of us without placing the universe in any more risk than it is already. Doctor 2 says What happened the TARDIS? Doctor 3 says, It's fine… safe. It's in the hands of friends. Doctor 1 looks over to Doctor 3 and says, There are not as many friends I would place the TARDIS under…Doctors 2 and 3 laugh and say you're in for a shock mate, it wont be long before you have more friends than you know what to do with. Doctor 1 then says, Now if you both will place your hands on the manipulator I will take you to Rose, and the show you the message. Doctors 1,2 place their hands on the manipulator. Right…then Alonzo-y Doctor 2 sighs and says, oh don't start with that again... Doctor 3 says What? Then rolls his eyes and says oh right…Geronimo… with a flash of light all three Doctors disappear.

The three Doctors reappear on the TARDIS to find Jack waiting for them. Looking to Doctor 3 he says, what took you so long? You have been gone for hours. Then he looks over to Doctor 1 and says hey there doc, long time no see. Doctor 1 responds by saying, I'm sorry, but do I know you. Doctor 2 leans over and says, um not yet but you will. Jack is about to say something else but Doctor 3 interrupts him by asking, Where is Martha? Jack tells him that she is with Rose. Doctor 3 then asks, how is she? Has there been any change? Jack grimly tells him, she's gotten worse. Only one of her heart's are beating now and she is running a high fever. She's been calling out for you too. Both Doctors 1and 2 say, wait. What do you mean only ONE of her heart's is beating? She is human, She should only have one heart to begin with. With a deep sigh Doctor 3 gives them a short explanation of what the Gorlakks did to Rose, leaving out as much of the details of the torcher as possible. After a long pause of silence Doctor 2 asks, what else did they do to her? There is something your not telling us? Doctor 3 pauses for a second and then says, there is really no time for a full explanation, all I can really say is that they did things to her that can not be undone and she may physically recover from them. But mentally is another story. Now enough questions for now, I'll take you two to see her.

Just before they reach the room that Rose is in Doctor 3 stops and turns to the other Doctors and says. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, She will look different to you by the way. It's a little hard to explain, she used a sort of device to change her appearance to hide from the Gorlakks and it kinda malfunctioned so she is stuck looking that way. You mean kinda like the Chameleon device on the TARDIS Doctor 2 asks. Well, I guess it's not that hard to explain then Doctor 3 says. Doctor 3 knocks on the door and Martha opens the door a little startled when she sees the Doctor and two other that she could only assume are other versions of the Doctor. She looks to Doctor 3 and asks, are these the other Doctors or I mean the other you's? Before Doctor 3 can answer, Doctor 1 steps forward to greet her and says with a wink, I'm the Doctor by the way and I really wish I could say that the walking chin with the bow tie was no relation. But apparently he is me, or who I will be. Martha gives the other two Doctors a quick smile then turns her attention back to Doctor 3 and says, shes in real bad shape, I got her other heart beating, but she is still running a high fever. I guess I'll go and see what Jack is doing and give you three some time alone with her. They tell her thank you as she walks down the hall towards the control room. Reaching for the door knob Doctor 3 steady's himself then pushed the door open. One by one they each enter the room and approach the bed. Laying in the center of the bed is Rose, bruised and battered. They watch as her entire body shakes lightly with her labored breathing. As a bead of sweat roll down her face, Doctor 3 grabs the cool, damp wash cloth from the side table and places it on her forehead to try and cool her fever.

After a few minutes of silent thought and worry; Doctor 1 asks, Are you sure that this Rose? I mean, how can you tell? Doctor 3 says, it's her. Just take my word for it, it's her. Full of determination and tired of not being told the truth Doctor 2 says; ok Doctor, you are going to answer the question I asked you before. What did they do to Rose? And no giving half answers or saying there is no time. Now what did they do to her? With a deep sigh he retells the events, starting on where they found her on the dying planet and how they used the memory helmets to find out who she was. Doctor 3 tells the other Doctors ALL the horrific detail of her torcher and how even through all of the pain she did not say a word about his whereabouts. He goes on to tell them about her escape and how she crashed on a dying planet where she had lost all hope and was about to jump into the planets dying core; which was a slowly turning black hole, when they found her. With tears in his eyes Doctor 2 says, she went through all of that and so much more not only to save you, but to save everything and everyone. Looking over to Doctor 1, Doctor 3 says I told you she was so much more important than some dumb blond ape. Trust me, in your own time you will find this out. As Doctor 3 said this Rose's eyelids began to flutter and her eyes opened.


	10. All together again

At first all she can see is blurred figures and a blinding light, but after a few seconds things begin to focus. The first face she can make out is the Doctor (Doctor 3), She knows that there are other people in the room, but all she cares about is the Doctors face. Lifting a shaking hand to his face; to make sure he is real, she brushes her finger tips over his cheek and weakly whispers the word Doctor. Before she can remove her hand, he grabs it and holds it to his face. They both have tears streaming down their faces when someone clears their throat; trying to let their presence be know. Tearing her eyes away from the Doctors face, The next person she sees is a stranger wearing suspenders and a Bow Tie. He has a smile on his face as well as tears in his eyes. She thinks to herself who is this strange looking man and why is he crying? Before she can ask him who he is; she catches movement on her left and turns her head to see who it is. When she sees his face her breath catches in her throat and she begins to cough. She turns back to Doctor 3 then back to Doctor 1, twisting her head back and forth. Finally she stops on Doctor 3 and whispers. How? How can he be here? Before Doctor 3 can answer, Doctor 1 approaches the bed and says, It's a long story. Lets just leave it at that I am here to help. Doctor 2 pipes up and says. Well, it's not really that long of a story. The Doctor; meaning that chap there holding your hand, used a sort of time jumper to go back in his own time line to get that Doctor there (nodding his head over to Doctor 1) and then they both came and got me. Oh, where are my manner's; I'm the Doctor by the way, well another regeneration the the Doctor that is. You don't remember my face, because you never saw me in this regeneration, but I do remember you, and all I can say is I have missed you so much. Not knowing how to answer or even what to say, she just smiles and nods her head.

Seeing that this is all a little too much for her to take in at this time and that she need more rest, Doctor 3 asks the other two doctors if they would mind giving them a few minutes of privacy. Both Doctors agree and start to head to the door. Under his breath, Doctor 1 ask Doctor 2, I don't get it, Why would he want some privacy with her? She is still a dumb human. Doctor 2 looks at him and says. Are you really that daft? I'll lay it out plain and simple for you. There will come a time where you would and will give up everything just to see her face. In time, she will not only mean EVERYTHING to you, but also to the whole of existence. There will come a time where all of reality depends on her. So would you please stop calling her a dumb human or dumb blonde ape?! Rose watches the other two Doctors leave the room and then she turns back to the Doctor (3). Looking into his eyes she wearily asks him, what happened, How did you find me? Taking a few seconds to think on her question, the Doctor responds by saying, I really don't know. Some how you called the TARDIS to you and we found you on that dying planet. Speaking of which; I have to ask you, when I found you on that planet you looked like you were about to jump off that cliff into the planets core. Where you really going to jump? Did you truly believe that there was no hope?

Those two questions brought forth a title wave of memories, everything suddenly came back to her in such a rush that her already fragile state of mind shattered. With her mind overwhelmed she started to hyperventilate and go into a full out panic attack. When the Doctor tired to reach out to her to try and comfort her she flinched away from him and tried to jump out of bed and run away from him. But because of her weakened state she could not stand and proceeded to collapse on the floor. As the Doctor came around the bed to try to help her she let out a ear shattering shriek and pushed her self into one of the corners of the room and broke down crying. Filled with sorrow and not knowing what to do The Doctor slides down the edge of the bed onto the floor and puts his head in his hands and starts to break down. Hearing the commotion in the room the other two Doctors, Martha, and Jack come bursting into the room to see what has happened. Martha Goes over to rose to try and comfort her, while Jack and the other two Doctors ask The Doctor what happened. Taking a minute so he can steady his voice he tells them that he doesn't know. On second I was just talking to her and the next she just snapped. She started hyperventilating and freaking out and mumbling to her self. When I tried to reach out to comfort she screamed and tried to run away like I was some sort of monster. The other two Doctors help Doctor 3 off the floor. Staring at Rose; who is jerking her head around like someone keeps calling her name and sobbing uncontrollably, Doctor 2 says there is more to what has happened to her than we know. I hate to push her, but we need to know what really, fully happened before we can understand how to help her.

Doctor 2 asks Jack to help Martha carry Rose to the bed and to hold on to her. Doing as instructed jack and Martha Carry Rose; kicking and screaming, to the bed and hold her down as gently as they can. All three Doctors approach the bed and place their hands on Roses head. After a few seconds Roses eyes roll back into her head and body relaxes. With the power of all three Doctors searching through her mind, all the barriers of her mind go down and allow the Doctors to see everything that has happened to her. From the lonesomeness of her long journey towards the Medusa Cascade, to being captured, experimented on and torchered. They now know that she spent over a year being torchered on the Gorlakk prison ship, but because the ship was constantly in a state of time flux it was closer to over 100 years to her. They also now know how she escaped and how the veiled person they saw in Rose's memories gave; they now know was a Gorlakk her self, gave her life to help Rose escape. They now understand the pain and anguish that Rose was going through when she crashed on that dying planet and what drove her decision to try and end her life; even though she can not die, by flinging herself into the black hole at the center of that planet and what was going through her mind the moment she heard the TARDIS land and turned to see the Doctor standing behind her.

Removing their hands from her head, all the Doctors can do is just stare at her knowing that there is nothing they can do for her. Jack finally breaks the silence by asking, What? What did you see? Doctor 3 is the first to answer, he says we are too late, there is nothing we can do. Doctor 2 picks up by saying, her mind is too far gone, there is nothing left of who she was. Martha then says, but there has to something you can do? With all the wonderful and extraordinary things I have seen you do, there has to be someway to help her. Doctor 1; who had been silent until now, says the mind is a very delicate thing, it can be damaged so easily and when that happens there is no way to fix it. Doctor 3 says the best thing we can do for her for now is to keep her comfortable and sedated. Martha, we leave her in your care for now, I trust you to watch over her while we work on stopping the Gorlakks. Martha nods her head and says, I'll keep her safe. Doctor 2 says, all right chaps, we have a lot to do and very little time to do it, so lets get to work. The three Doctors and Jack start to heads towards the door, but before they leave the room Doctor 3 turns to Rose and says, no matter what happens, I will not lose you again and no matter what it takes I will save you. With that they exit the room and head to the TARDIS's control room. As all three Doctors enter the control room Doctor's 2 and 3 are walking ahead and going over strategies on how to stop the Gorlakks while Doctor 3 walks slowly behind them lost in his thoughts. Doctor 3 notes the lost look on Doctor 1's face and stops to ask him what is bothering him. Well, I never thought that I would ever feel such love and caring for anyone after the loss of my family during the last time war; especially an human, but when I see how you both look at her and how she looks at you (Doctor 3) all I see is love and caring. Doctor 2 pipes in and says, well love is a strange and complicated thing. But the heart wants what the heart wants; no matter how many hearts you have. Before they can continue with the conversation jack walks in and says, hey guys I hate to break up the love fest but we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time. So let's get the show on the road and figure out how the hell you 3 are going to open a stable hole in the void and get those Gorlakks to go into it. Doctor 3 says, he is right we need to get to work, first off we need to do this as far from Earth or any other inhabited planets just in case soothing goes wrong or we lose control of the void. Before he can continue Jack interrupts Doctor 3 saying, hey doc what about that planet we found her on, it had a somewhat stable black hole at it's core, it was uninhabited, it's close to the dimensional rift opening and the Gorlakks might try to trace her back to where she crashed too. Doctor 1 says, yes that might just work, it sounds like are best option as well as safest. Doctor 3 walks over to the controls and set the coordinates for the planet and they take off.


	11. Author's Notes on next chapter

**_I have hit some serious writers block while working on the next chapter. It is about half done, but a little lost on the direction I am going with it. I will hopefully have it done soon. _**


End file.
